This invention relates to an improved faucet valve. Previously, faucet valves often had one or more of the following drawbacks: (1) the removable cartridge would often fall through the body of valve while installing, which was inconvenient and irritating; (2) the inner components were not fixed together or were fixed together using some fixing means such as screws or dowels, which were not suited to such a small valve assembly; (3) the insert was not fixed, thereby allowing the openings on the outer surface of the insert to become disaligned; (4) the external stops for stopping the faucet handle were easily distorted when the faucet handle was turned too hard; and (5) the fit of the inner parts was not close enough and often allowed leakage therearound. For examples of prior art see Keller, III (U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,811) and Schmitt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,601).
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.